


Cheers To Love

by Le_Idiota_Kanani



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Idiota_Kanani/pseuds/Le_Idiota_Kanani
Summary: Lore Olympus chapter 105 but it goes a bit differently.
Relationships: Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Daphne (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

-

Tears streamed along her cheeks. "I don't know what hurts more, the break-up or the mascara getting in my eyes", the red nymph attempted to make herself laugh. It didn't work. She showered in silence before she heard vivid knocking at her door. Minthe quickly turned the water off and put on a robe, "STOP KNOCKING!".   
She swung the door open to see whom had rudely assaulted her door.

"Thanatos...", She stared up at the grey god. "I'm not feeling too good", she looked down. Thanatos pulled her into a warm embrace. This time she didn't fight it, she let him hold her as she broke down. He held her in silence listening to her sobs. "How about I kidnap you tonight?". She went silent, "What?". "How about I kidnap you tonight?", He repeated. She looked up at him and nodded. They walked to his car and he opened the door for her. Driving through the Underworld at night, all Minthe could focus on was the cities lights.

-

After sitting in silence for ten minutes, I grabbed her hand to let her know I was there. "Hey Thanatos?", She looked up at me. "Yeah?". She went silent for a second, "Do you think anyone could love me?", She looked at her hands, "I mean I hit Hades so", she looked back up at me, "Do you think anyone could love me?". She began to cry. 'I love you', I thought to myself. "Of course, it's not like you meant to do it". "What if no one needs me?". 'I need you'. "Or what if I'm not wanted?". 'I want you more than anything'. She sighed, "I'm overthinking it". I nodded and pulled into a drive-thru, "Milkshake?". She nodded, "Chocolate". I ordered a chocolate milkshake and a cherry one. 

-

I sipped my chocolate milkshake as we arrived at a cave. "Are we in Olympus?', I asked as we got out of the car. "Yes and I swear this isn't the cave I live in". I was curious as to why he even lived in a cave but it didn't matter. He swooped me up. "What are you-", he cut me off, "Kidnapping you". He was carried me into the cave and it was beautiful. The cave had windows, a bit odd but the rose designs on them were gorgeous. There were flower pot hanging from the top and the vines came to the floor. There were flowers that glowed blue in the darkness. There was also a small pond that glowed green and the bed was two feet away from it. 

-

Thanatos watched Minthe admire the cave. He took off his shirt and sat on the bed. Minthe's eyes slowly went up his chest as she walked over to him. She climbed into the bed, "Hold me until I fall asleep?". He could barely hide his excitement. His arms wrapped around her and he tugged her under the covers. Minthe's giggles filled the room and then it died down. "Goodnight Minthe", he whispered into her ear as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne breaks it off with Apollo. Thetis goes to see Zeus and gets a surprise. Minthe starts to fall for Thanatos.

-

Gods! This woman is gorgeous. I couldn't help staring at Minthe as the sunlight shone over her flawless red skin. I wanted her more than anyone. Being her go-to was getting a little boring. I wanted to let her boyfriend but it would be unlikely, she's after Hades.

-

"STUPID LOW CLASS MUD SUCKING RIVER NYMPH!", I screamed. She was so stupid. I was the only friend she had. Thanatos could never be her friend, he was irrelevant and useless. How dare she?! I was the best thing for her. I jumped when my phone buzzed. I hoped it was her realising how stupid she had been. Nevermind it was just Zeus asking me to come over. ZEUS ASKING ME TO COME OVER?! Perfect. I could have some fun instead of thinking of that low class idiot.

I drove to Zeus' house as fast as I could. After putting on my most uncovering outfit. I was definitely going to have some fun. I knocked and Hera opened the door. "Here to see Zeus?". I nodded and she smirked. "I sent that text, you're here to see me!". My jaw fell open.

-

"Apollo, we're done". He started laughing, "What?". "We're done, it's over". He started getting angry, " You're leaving me?!". I swallowed. It was only natural for me to be a bit scared. "Yes.", I stood my ground. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, DAPHNE?!". 'Was my yes not clear enough?'. He was yelling and so furious I just didn't care. "You want Persephone so bad, you never stop talking about her." He went quiet. "If you want Persephone don't try using me to make her jealous!". He was furious as I turned to leave he grabbed my arm, "You'll regret this!". He gritted his teeth. "No I don't think I will", I walked out and slammed the door. 

Geez that was scary and hard. I started shopping to take my mind off it. No god or man was going to try to use or control me. I smiled walking through Olympus with my shopping bags. I felt so free and comfortable.

-

Thetis was frozen in time, "H-Here to see you?". She was shook. I nodded, "We have much to discuss!". She came in and sat down. "Let's talk about those nudes you sent me!". I hid my rage behind a smile. "What nudes?". She attempted to play dumb. I didn't budge. "I did it because Minthe told me to!". Wow. Blaming Minthe? "Funny story, I heard your whole conversation with Minthe, it appeared she was really talking you into it". She gulped, "Y-Yeah that stupid nymph". Now I was getting angry and it was showing. "A little secret, your 'burner' phone had been recording the entire conversation, so I tracked it to Minthe's apartment last night although she wasn't there, your phone was", her silence was telling me everything, "You think Zeus will leave me for YOU?". I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Zeus laughing from around the corner, and I smirked. 

She almost couldn't breathe. Zeus came around the corner, "Even if I did cheat on Hera with you, Hera will always be my number one". I didn't like the sound of him cheating, but it felt great to be above all of his mistresses. He sat down, "So since you disrespected my wife, here's what's gonna happen".

-

Thanatos and I spent the entire day in bed just talking. It felt pretty good. "Night...", He smiled, "Let's go". He tugged me out of bed and we went outside. We climbed on his car and stared at the stars. "It's gorgeous", I smiled. "Like you", he stared into my eyes. I didn't realize how sweet he actually was or how caring. I don't know if I'm over Hades, but I can see myself with Thanatos. I kissed him and it felt amazing, I felt feelings I'd never felt with Hades. We stayed like this, kissing and staring at the stars until I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
